Alvin's Despiration
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Alvin drank a lot of fizzy soda and there are no bathrooms anywhere. What will he do? Will he make it in time? (Movie based)


**_Time:_** 2 months after Alvin's Sick.

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunk. J is the only character I own.

 ** _A/N:_** You may not understand J's character if you have not already read my rewrite of the first movie. J is a fairy from the real world that goes into her favorite set of movies- Alvin and the Chipmunks.

* * *

 ** _Alvin's Desperation_**

 ** _Alvin's POV_**

My brothers, Dave, J, and I were going to the mall. We all got in the car and drove off. "I can't wait to catch up on my shopping." J said. "I wanna go to the video game store." I say. "I wanna go to the book store." said Simon. "I wanna go to Build-a-bear Workshop." Theodore added. "I'm sure we'll have enough time to go to all those places." Dave told us.

J took a bottle of soda from her bag. "Boy's, look what I've got." she showed us the bottle. "Fizzies!" me and my brothers exclaimed. We call Coke Cola 'fizzies' because of the way it fizzes in your mouth. Dave doesn't let us have it often because it makes us super hyper, but it's so good! We love when J brings some for us. "Yup, a big bottle of it." J said. "Ooh, gimmie, gimmie!" Theodore reached for the bottle. "You have to share it." J told us. "Awe, nuts!" I pouted. J gave Simon the bottle first. Why did he get it first?! I sighed and waited for my turn.

Simon and Theodore drank about half the bottle before it was given to me. It was worth it; the other half of the bottle is mine, ALL MINE! After I almost finished the bottle, J took it away. "Hey! I wasn't done with that!" I tried to take it back. "You can't drink so fast." J told me. "Why not?" I asked. "You know why." J replied. I sighed and folded my arms. I _do_ know why. I'm a chipmunk 8 inches tall, and well, I got a very small bladder. I can't hold it was well as humans can. It's happen before where I barely made it to the toilet. But forget that, we're talking about _Fizzies_! "I'm doing it for your own good. This bottle is the same size as you are and you just drank half of it." J said and put the soda in her bag.

A few minutes later, I reached for the bottle and grabbed it when J wasn't paying attention. I quickly drank the rest of it. "Alvin!" J scolded. I giggled and gave her the empty bottle. "We're not pulling over." Simon says. "I don't have to go." I said and Simon rolled his eyes. "Yet." he added. I shook his head and looked out the window. "Three, two, one…" they counted down. Great… I felt the urge to go to the bathroom and turned back to the others. "I gotta pee." I said. "Well, duh." J said. Awe J, don't rub it in my face; it's not funny! "We're almost there. I can see the mall." Theodore pointed to the mall outside the window.

* * *

Once we were in the mall, we found the bathrooms. "Here they are." J said. "Oh, Dang it! The boys' room is closed." I said. _F*#^! It's happening again!_ "Should we go home?" Theodore asked. "Nah, I can hold it." Alvin replied. _Why did I say that?!_ "Ok." Dave said, "Where are we going first?" J thought for a minute. "I heard Abercrombie has a new line of chipmunk clothes." she said. "Let's go." Simon says.

* * *

In Abercrombie, the Chipmunk section was in the front. "That is soo cute on you, Alvin!" J complemented the red-clad chipmunk. I wore a black vest with a red tie. "Thanks." I replied. Simon and Theodore came out wearing the same outfit but the ties in their favorite colors. "How do I look?" Theodore asked, struggling with his tie. J helped him with it. "Theodorable!" J told him. "Thank you." Theodore giggled. "And Simon, very handsome." J added. "Thank you, J." he thanked. "Go change and put the outfits in the bag." Dave said. We nodded and went to the changing rooms.

"My turn." J went to the girls' section in search for a nice dress. She grabbed a couple and went to the changing rooms. We waited on a bench for me. J came out wearing the first dress. It was a long blue-ish, green-ish dress with only one strap. "Beautiful!" Simon complemented. "You look great!" Theodore agreed. J looks beautiful all the time, but the dress was alright. The second dress was short- sleeved and red. It had a gold belt around the waist. Now that's a hot dress. "I love it! It brings out your eyes." I told her. "Thank you, baby." J said and went back for the last dress.

"This is the last one. I really need a good dress for my school dance, but I don't know if any of these dresses are 'the one.'" J said from in the stall. "Well, c'mon. Let us see it." Dave told her. "O-Ok." she came out of the dressing room, twiddling her fingers. The dress was pink-ish, purple. It had lace at the shoulders and swirls and flowers from the breasts down. It was tighter at the top but puffy at the bottom. We all stared. She never looked better. "Wow... You're gorgeous, gorgeous." I said and she blushed. "You really like it?" J asked. "Yes, it's perfect." Dave replied. "I'll buy it." J said and changed back to my normal cloths.

* * *

My urge had become a little more noticeable. "Alvin, you alright?" J asked me. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Where to next?" I hopped to J's shoulder. "I'm going to Victoria's Secret." she replied. "Who's what now?" I wanted to know. J giggled. "A girly store, where you're not coming. Wait here. I only need to get a few things." J set me with Dave and my brothers. We waited for what felt like forever.

* * *

Minutes later, J came back with a pink shopping bag and some change in her hand. She set the bag down to put the change away. I hopped into the bag when she wasn't looking. I was curious to see what was inside. I laughed and took out a pink bra. _She'd look hot in this!_ I put it over myself and danced for my brothers. They were hysterical.

"What's so funny?" J wondered and turned around. J's eyes widened and she blushed. "Alvin! Give me that!" J swiped the bra from around my body. I fell down when J grabbed the bag. "You shouldn't be going through these!" she scolded. "It was just a joke, Jeez." I was still on the floor, rubbing my head. "Oh, you're nothing but trouble." J marched off with the rest of us close behind. We were going to Build-a-bear next.

* * *

My brothers were getting their bears stuffed. We got our own characters. "Look at mine. Isn't he cute?" I showed J my Alvin doll, trying to get her to talk to me again. "Yes, very cute, Alvin." she said, not really caring. I felt bad. I know I embarrassed her and I shouldn't have done that. So I did one of the hardest things for me to do… apologize! "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I thought you'd laugh." I apologized. "It wasn't very funny." J told me. "Uh, yeah it was." I said. "Are you trying to apologize or make things worse?" J asked me. "Apologize. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay. But are you?" J asked. "Yeah, why?" I replied. "Because you're shifting side to side." J told me. "Oh." I hadn't even realized, but I couldn't stop moving. I continued to shift and I bit my bottom lip. "I can get you into the girls' room if you really hafta go that bad." J offered. _'Yes, please!'_ I wanted to say but, "What? No way!" came out of my mouth instead. "Then let's go home." J said. _'Okay, let's go!'_ "No, I'm fine." _Oh, I did it again!_ "You sure?" J asked and I nodded. I wished I had said yes to one of the options. How I wanted to relieve myself so badly, but I won't go into the girls' room and come out without my dignity, nor did I want to ruin the trip to the mall for my family.

"Everybody, here's the game plan. I'll take Alvin to the game store. You know, to keep him busy, and you guys go to the book store." J explained and everyone nodded. We went our separate ways. "J-J?" I said trying to catch up with her. She turned to me and frowned. My knees wobbled as I could barely walk. "Do you mind carrying me?" he asked. "Poor baby. Are you sure you don't want me to-" J tried as she picked me up. _'I'm begging you!_ ' "No!" I refused. _Awe nuts!_ "Okay, tell me if you change your mind." She said. ' _I do! I change my mind! I don't care where, but I have to pee!'_ But I said nothing.

* * *

"Don't think about it, baby." J told me and I nodded. "Go in that section." I pointed to the racing games. "Pick one out and I'll buy it for you." J said. "Really?" I questioned. "Sure." J responded. "That one." I pointed to a video game. J paid for it. "Thank you." I kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, baby." She returned.

* * *

The others met up with us. "How's Alvin holding?" Dave asked. "Not good. I don't know how much longer he can hold it." J replied. "Are we done, yet?" I asked, my voice shaking. "We can be. I can go to Hollister another day." J told me. "I can hold it for one more store." I said, placing his tail between my legs. "No, you can't, Alvin. You need to get to a bathroom and fast. I won't take no for an answer." J told me. My eyes widened as I thought I couldn't hold it any longer, but I caught myself. "Okay." I agreed. "I said I wouldn't ta- Wait, what did you say?" J asked. "Yes, let's go. Just hurry!" I nearly shouted, shifting from side to side in the palms of her hands.

* * *

We ran for the car. J put on our seatbelts and Dave sped off. I was suffering. I was shaking with his tail between my legs. "Oh, Alvin." J hated to see me like this and so did I. I was embarrassed to have waited this long, tormenting myself when I had the option to relieve myself an hour ago. I looked down, forcing myself not to put my paws between my legs because that would be over awkward. I was on the verge of tears. If I made a certain movement, I'd lose control of my bladder.

At this point the feeling to pee had left me and it was just pain to me bladder. I couldn't help but put his paws between his legs to try and relieve some pressure. And it worked slightly, but I couldn't hold it forever. "Try to relax, Alvin. You know what? On second thought, don't." J said. _'I love you, J, you know I do, but please, SHUT UP!'_ "Are we... almost home?" I asked through deep breaths. "Sorry, Alvin. We're in the middle of traffic." Dave answered. "C-Can you pull over or something? Please?" I questioned, squirming. "I would if I could. But we are literally in the middle of traffic." Dave said. "Ohh."

J played I Spy with me to keep me distracted. "I spy with my little eye something warm and yellow." J said and my eyes widened. After I made sure I hadn't already peed myself, I stared at J with anger and desperation. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! I meant the sun." J told me. "I don't wanna play this game anymore." I say and stared out the window. "Okay." J says. We drove passed a river and I quickly looked away from the rushing water. _Why is the world against me?!_

J placed her hand on my back and I flinched. I didn't want to talk to anyone; I didn't want anyone to touch me. I just wanted to get to a bathroom ASAP. J quickly took her hand away and looked down. _'Oh, why did I flinch? She was trying to reassure me. I'm such an idiot, I hurt her feelings._ I laid against her. "I'm sorry. I just can't hold it for much longer, J." I told her. "Screw this! C'mon Alvin. I think I can transport us home." J grabbed me and we disappeared from the car.

* * *

J and I appeared in front of our house. She quickly carried me inside. "Do not pee on me." J said, running to the bathroom with me. "I won't. But please hurry!" I responded, shaking, though I didn't know if I could make that promise. J got to the bathroom and opened the door. I jumped out of her hands and staggered inside.

* * *

In the bathroom, I ran to the toilet. I tried to hop to the seat but the pain prevented me from jumping high enough to reach it. I tried again, and again. I was so desperate that I was actually considering calling j for help. I was about to when a trickle ran down my legs. My eyes widened and gave up. I closed my eyes as a yellow stream flowed, but I didn't care. I sighed with relief and gave a small smile. It felt so good to empty my bladder- even if it was on the bathroom floor. The pain went away and I was relaxed.

My smile faded and I became tense again when I opened my eyes. I looked down and realized I was standing in a puddle of my own urine. "Oh my God." I said to myself, lifting a foot and shaking it off. "Yuck!" I say. What was I supposed to do? How was I going to hide this? I had to think quickly.

* * *

I hadn't come out of the bathroom yet and it's been almost ten minutes. "I know he really had to pee, but how much urine could a chipmunk's bladder hold?" I head J ask herself as she approached the door. "Hey, Alvin? You okay in there, buddy?" J knocked on it but I gave no answer. I was too ashamed. I reached for the toilet paper and threw some over the puddle. I was standing in a puddle of pee, blushing furiously when J came in. At first, J just stared at me, her mouth hanging open and I froze in his place. Tears filled my eyes. "Don't laugh, J. Please don't laugh at me." I pleaded.

"Oh, poor thing. I would never laugh at you, Alvin." J told me and came closer, but avoided stepping in pee. J picked me up from my under arms. "C'mon let's get you in a nice, hot shower." She said and I nodded. J set me on the edge of the bath. "Arms up." she said and I lifted my arms. J slipped off my sweater and began the water. "Clean yourself off. I'll clean the mess." I said. "What? No, I'll do it." I refused to let j clean up my mess. "It's fine, Alvin. Back home I'm the babysitter of twins in potty training. I got this." J told me and placed me in the shower. "Ohh..." I said. J pulled the shower curtain so Alvin could have some privacy.

J clean up everything and put my sweater for the wash. "It's a good thing he doesn't wear pants." she said to herself. I was weeping in the shower. I was mortified and felt bad about leaving J to my mess. "Alvin? You alright?" J asked and I blushed. I thought the shower drowned out the sound of my sobs. I washed my face before poking my head out the shower curtain. "Yeah, I'm okay." I answered and finished showering.

J got a towel and clean clothes for me. She shut off the water and took me out of the bath. J sat on top of the toilet with me on her lap. J dried me and put on my shirt. Tears filled my eyes. Still blushing furiously, I hopped away from me and into his room. I slammed and locked the door behind me. I sobbed hysterically into my pillow.

"Alvin! Alvin, let me in!" J banged on the door. I hesitated at first. "No!" I responded. "So you want me to leave then?" J asked. I didn't want her to leave; I wanted her comfort. "No," I opened the door. I looked up at her, my lip quivering as tears roll down my cheeks. "Awe, baby..." J picked me up and sat on my bed with me. "It's okay, Alvin." J patted his back as I cried into her shirt. I looked up at her. "I should have listened to you about the fizzies. And I should have taken you're offer to go in the girls' room or to go home. I wanted to! By brain said one thing but my mouth said another. I shouldn't have waited till three seconds before my bladder bursted." I cried into her shirt again. "It happens to the best of us." J told me. "You're only hu-chimpunk." J kissed my forehead.

"And I can't believe I let you clean it up. I'm so sorry." I said. "It's okay, I clean up after you guys all the time." J told me. "Yeah, food, books, and toys. Not pee!" I protested. "No, but what about 2 months ago in _Alvin's_ _Sick_? You puked everywhere and I cleaned it up." J pointed out. Reminding me of that just made me feel worse and I cried harder. "Shh, baby. It's alright. You don't have to feel bad about it." J rubbed his head.

"Why did you run away from me?" J asked me, wiping away my tears. "Because I was embarrassed. Wouldn't you be?" I replied. "Of course, I'd be mortified. And you have every reason to be. But you didn't have to run away from me. I'm here for you, always. And I love you no matter what." J told me and caressed my cheek. I loved the warmth of J's hand and was almost sad when it left me. "I love you too." I said, smiling as the last of my tears ran down my face.

"Well, do you feel better?" J asked and I nodded. "Yeah." I laid down in her arms. "Good. Does anything hurt?" J questioned, rubbing my lower stomach. "No, I-." I cut myself off. "That feels good." I took her hand and move it upwards to my favorite spot. J giggled as I purred. I took her hand again and placed it on my wet cheek; there was that loving warmth. My head laid against it as my fur brushed the palm of her hand. I smiled at her, feeling nothing but comfort. "Thank you for being there." I said. "I dunno what would've happened if you hadn't transported me home or if you weren't there to help me outta that mess and to tell me everything was okay." J smiled. "Of course, baby. That's what I'm here for, aren't I." I climbed up and kissed her cheek before laying in her arms again.

"Watcha wanna do now?" J asked. "Uhh... Watch TV while you rub me." I decided. "You got it." J said and carried me to the living room. "J?" I asked. "Yeah?" J responded. "Can we keep this between us?" I asked as J sprawled herself on the couch and turned on the TV. I lied myself on J's stomach as she stroked my back. "Sure, baby. It can be our little secret." J replied and I smiled. "Good." I said and kissed her chest followed by purrs and chills as a reaction to the stroking. J cuffed her hands over me to keep me warm as we fell asleep.

* * *

Dave, Simon, and Theodore finally came home. They found us sleeping on the couch. We woke up when Theodore closed the door rather loudly. J sat up quickly and I clung to her chest. "It's okay, Alvin. It's just Dave and your brothers." J stroked me to calm me. "Hi, guys!" J greeted, but Simon and Theodore ignored her, shaking as they ran for the bathroom. "Finally hit them too, huh?" J asked and Dave nodded. A flush was heard as the two chipmunks came out of the bathroom, sighing with relief. They hopped to J. "So sorry to have ignored you, J" Simon apologized. "Yeah, we just really needed to…" Theodore added. "It's fine. Are you boys alright?" J asked, rubbing Theodore's head with her free hand; cradling me with her other. "Yeah" Theodore answered.

"No more fizzies for you guys" J giggled and held us close. I love her hugs! "Awe" we pouted. "Did Alvin make it?" Theodore asked and I blushed, trying to hide it. "Yeah, Alvin made it to the toilet." J replied and I sighed. "Good." Dave said as he and my brothers went to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. "But in the toilet is another story." J whispered to herself. But I heard and nudged her. She giggled and snuggled me.

* * *

 **I accept criticism but no bad language. There are some really mean people out there with terrible comments. There was cursing and swearing at me. You people just be lucky I don't take them to heart. Sure I curse and swear, but at least I have the dissidence to put (****) when I write them out. Not all people are jerks and I praise the good people in the world. So you watch your profanity; I watch mine.**


End file.
